


"Missed You"

by The_Voyeur_Of_Utter_Destruction



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, sort of fluff?, sort of rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Voyeur_Of_Utter_Destruction/pseuds/The_Voyeur_Of_Utter_Destruction
Summary: David's back from touring, and you've both missed each other.
Relationships: David Bowie/Reader
Kudos: 16





	"Missed You"

The sound of keys jingling in the front door's lock caught your attention - he was finally home after a six month tour. Your heart skipped a beat as you heard him drop his bags and lock the door. You ran off the couch, practically sprinting as you abandoned your movie. Before either of you had the chance to say anything, you wrapped your arms around each other. He held you tightly against him and rocked the two of you lightly as he confessed how much he'd missed you, you could see it in his eyes.  
"I've missed you so much, my love. Oh, I've missed you" he gushed, peppering your face with quick, gentle kisses.  
You wrapped your arms tighter around him as you admitted the same thing, meeting your lips to his before resting your chin against his chest to gaze into his eyes. God, how you missed those emerald eyes, those eyes that held little galaxies of knowledge and soul each of them. They flickered between your eyes and lips, and a playful grin streched across his face as he leaned in to kiss you again. You missed those lips too, his velvet soft, decadent lips.  
That one single kiss grew into a series of desperate, hungry and heated kisses, your hand traveling up his spine to the back of his head to press your lips further together. He let out a soft whimper as he kissed you, his hands resting on your hips while his feet guided you safely to the bedroom.  
He sat you on the edge of the bed, refusing to part from your lips. His fingers seemed to have a mind of their own, they traveled distractedly along your thighs, he just needed to touch you. You tugged up at the bottom of his shirt, removing it inch by inch until he had no choice but to break away From your lips to remove it. You bit your lip as he revealed a well-toned, well-tanned body, which you couldn't help but notice as you were holding him. You just had to admire his body, tracing your fingers delicately over his defined chest and hardened abdomen as he watched your hands in amusement. His skin felt so warm and velvet-soft under your fingertips. You touched him delicately, as if he were the most exquisite work of art. He was enticing, you simply couldn't resist. You noticed his eyes wandering all over your body as you touched him, and the outline of his hardened member bulging through his loose shorts, which were now tight around him. "Undress for me, [Y/N]." He mumbled in a tone so damn lascivious that you were certain you could climax from that alone. There was no way in hell you could say no to such a tone, even if it meant taking your fingers off of his perfect body. You got started on your sweater as he helped you shimmy out of your pants. A devilish grin formed on his lips when he saw the wet stain on your panties, which made him lick his lips, and it made you blush. "Did I tell you how much I missed you, baby?" he teased, his eyes glazing over your breasts. You gave him a chuckle, "What you didn't tell me is what you did while you were gone" as he removed your bra carefully.  
"I couldn't control myself, to tell you the truth..." He smirked, "Those poor cleaning ladies." His eyes rolled over your body, biting his lip and fighting the urge to take you right then and there before he leaned the both of you on your sides. "You filthy boy!" You giggled as you pulled him into a kiss. His arm snaked around your hips, pressing them tightly against his as he kissed you. His hardened shaft pressed against your belly, and this gave you a tingling sensation in your whole body. You glided a steady hand up his chest, pushing him flat on his back as you kissed, bringing your leg over his. You needed to touch him, he was just irresistible. You slid a slow, loving hand all over his shoulders, arms, chest, and belly, adoring every detail of him, and he loved the way you were so fascinated with his body.  
His hand glided over your thigh, the other squeezing your ass as he kissed you hard. His legs trembled under you, he ached for you. You could feel it in the way he held you, the way he kissed and eyed you. He needed you. He missed You. Your leg brushed over his cock by accident, drawing a sharp shudder from him.  
"Baby," he sighed, "Touch me, please." He looked you directly in the eye, his shimmering eyes now darkened with desperate lust. Your fingers danced on the waistband of his shorts, sailing over his skin as he begged you, "masturbate me, please baby." His hips jerked when you pulled his shorts up and over, exposing his rock hard shaft, already slick from oozing precum.  
"Please..." He let out the hottest, neediest little whimper as your hand traveled around his thighs, so dangerously close to the base of him. It sent a wave through you, the way he whined and gasped and begged for you.  
"Patience, love." You whispered, keeping that eye contact as you moved your hand over his weights. His head rolled back as you massaged them, with precum flowing out of his tip and onto your hand. He let out soft whimpers as you teased closer and closer to his cock, his legs still trembling uncontrollably. He was coming undone at your very touch, and it drove you wild, you could feel your juice dripping down your thighs. You loved how sensitive he was to your touch, and you knew that once he was riled up and undone, he'd lose all control and take you exactly how you needed him to - hard and fast.  
You kissed at the little patch of freckles on his neck, just below the base of his jaw, one of his sweet spots. He gave you another whimper before you finally gave into him, grasping his length. His jaw dropped, causing his mouth to fall into the perfect little "o" as you stroked his throbbing cock, still kissing at his neck. He clutched desperately at the sheets, trying his best to control himself, but he knew it was useless. He knew he'd lose his control soon. So many rewarding noises escaped his throat as he tried desperately to quiet himself, but it was no use. It made you ache and drip, watching him struggle to control himself when you were in control. "Uh... Oh, fuck, baby..." He hissed in a shaky breath as your grip tightened and your kisses traveled to his chest. You felt his cock twitch in your hand when you flicked your tongue over his nipple, which drew a sharp gasp from him.  
You pressed kisses all over his chest, biting and sucking at his skin gently, you just couldn't resist him. You missed the taste of him on your lips and the feeling of him at your mercy.  
"Uh... I'm gonna cum, baby..." He whispered in the most trembling voice as he dropped his head back, his hips bucking against your grip.  
"Cum for me, David," you whispered, your lips brushed so delicately over his ear, "come on, cum for me baby. Cum for me, David. Come on baby, come on, cum for me."  
His moans grew shorter in length and higher in pitch as you picked up your pace and kissed at the little spot on his neck, begging him to come for you. His chest and belly moved rapidly with each short breath, his cock twitchting, his veins going wild as he became louder and higher, hips jerking and bucking until he finally released. He shot thick streams all over his chest, grasping handfuls of sheets to hang onto for dear life as he made a mess all over himself. And god, was it a hot mess. His bleach-blond curls fell loosely over his heavy, lustful, jade-like eyes as his orgasm drooled down his chest onto his abdomen, which heaved from every struggling breath that came through his perfect little "o" shaped lips formed by his dropped jaw. And that cock. His throbbing, weeping, veiny, lengthy, rock-hard cock that stood tall and proud. He looked absolutely divine.  
"You're so cute when you're all riled up" you winked. He gave you a lazy smile in return, still struggling to catch his breath as you began to lick the mess off his body. You gave him a series of curious licks, bites, and sucks as you made your way down his body. You loved the way he tasted, the way was completely undone, and you couldn't wait to do it to him again.  
You kissed along his inner thigh before reaching the base of him again, earning yourself another whine as he was still oozing. You slid the very tip of your tongue all the way up his shaft, swirling it over and under his tip and slit as his veins twitched. He craved you, it was in his moans, in his body, he just needed you.  
You took his tip in your mouth with a good suck, your tongue lapping at it as he begged for more. Inch by inch, you took him in your mouth, exploring every vein with your lips and tongue as you sucked his cock. His hands tangled in your hair, all he could do was run them through your hair as he squirmed and whined in pleasure. His tip hit the back of your throat, causing you to gag slightly, which made him clench his fists and growl. In a deep breath, you took him down your throat, getting the loudest and heaviest noises out of him as his facial expression told you he was about to cum again, but when you felt his cock twitch in your throat, you took him out.  
"I want the rest of you inside me, baby." He glared at you for a moment before flipping you onto your back so suddenly, which made you shriek excitedly.  
You finally pushed him over the edge.  
"Then you're going to fucking get it." He mumbled, then pressed his lips to your neck and his hips against yours. The feeling of his cock against your bare skin was overwhelming, and when he began to grind into you, you damn near squirted. "I couldn't stop thinking about you while I was gone." He grunted into your ear, "It drove me fucking insane." Two of his fingers circled your pouring entrance, you could feel him smirk at this against your neck. "I thought about taking you backstage, taking you in the hotel, even on the stage, taking you in every god damned room of this house in every fucking position, [Y/N]." He growled in your ear as his fingers prodded your entrance, occasionally exploring your labia. The absolute pure filth coming out of his mouth made your legs and hips tremble underneath him, only adding fuel to his fire. "It drove me so damned wild, baby, I couldn't stop fucking touching myself. I couldn't keep my hand off my prick, thinking about you, [Y/N]." He hissed. All you could do was whimper and whine, which was your way of begging him to take you. "Oh, I missed you baby, and I missed fucking you too." He groaned, moving his kisses over your collarbone, and down even further. His lips and free hand came to worship your breasts for a moment, until he started to make his way further as he suddenly slipped his fingers inside of you. You screamed in relief, you clutched the sheet and shook your legs just as he did, your toes curled and your body radiated with heat, and he found this entertaining. He was enjoying himself, enjoying you and he was going to make you scream. He wasn't just fingering you, he was putting his shoulder into it, he was rocking the bed with you.  
His fingers curled inside you, finding that spot right away as he licked at your clit and all you could do was writhe and cry out. His tongue danced in ways you didn't even know existed, warm against your aching parts as he pumped you. He knew how to work your body as if it were one of his instruments, and he was going to make you hit the highest note.  
You filled with tension as he sped up his pace inside of you, he wanted to feel your orgasm on his fingers. You whined for him, pleading him to keep going because you were so close to squirting all over him - but, as much as he wanted to feel you lose control on his fingers, he wasn't going to let you finish just like that. No, you were going to take him if you wanted to cum, and he made that clear when he looked you intensely in the eye and sucked your taste from his fingers before lining himself up with your entrance.  
"Baby, please..." You shivered as he rubbed his tip over your clit, making deep eye contact with you before pushing in. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as his tip reached the very end of you, rolling his hips into you at a steady pace. He let out a heavy sigh as your walls took him in, his hands gripping your inner thighs so tightly you were certain they'd leave marks, but you didn't care, you missed that feeling so much.  
Your hands cupped his face and brought him into a kiss as he began to fuck you faster, your thumb carressing his cheekbone, moaning into his mouth as he fucked you. God, he felt so good, you didn't want this to end. Every part of him left you mesmerized, and feeling him inside of you, that just drove you absolutely mad. He felt heavenly, every single part of him.  
"Fuck, baby... you feel so fucking amazing" he muttered into your ear as he barreled into you, practically hammering you into the mattress, "God, I missed fucking you. Did you miss this, baby? Did you miss my fucking cock, [Y/N]?" He snarled, spreading your legs wider to fuck you even harder as he leaned in to kiss you. You whined desperately against his lips, waiting for him to release them so you could cry out, "God, yes I missed it! I missed it David, I missed you!"  
His lips brushed carefully over your ear as he asked you, "Did you touch yourself while I was gone, [Y/N]? Hmm? Did you fuck yourself while thinking about fucking me?" A series of grunts, gasps, and groans escaped his throat as he fucked you so hard, and he was leaving you basically screaming your answer, "Yes, fuck, I needed to, David!" "Good girl, that's what I like to hear. Now, are you going to cum for me? You better fucking cum for me, [Y/N]." He demanded in between sighs and tight moans, the tone of them expressed he needed you to reach it just as you needed him to. His growls turned into stacatto, high whines and moans as he grew closer and closer. He pleaded through each uncontrollable noise he made against your lips, the both of you had your eyes screwed shut with ecstasy as his thrusts grew harder and deeper. The tension in your body was unbearable and wonderful, you were so close to coming all over him and you let him know it. You were going to make a damn mess for him.  
He looked you deep in the eyes as he picked up his pace, moaning as high and loud as he possibly could as he fucked you hard into the mattress, the bed frame creaking under the sound on your near screams and skin slapping. He let out a sharp "oh" before emptying inside you as you rippled around him. The two of you let out such uncontrollable noises that you were certain the neighbors would hear, but you couldn't care less because cumming together just felt so fucking amazing - and you wanted them to know exactly how good he fucked you. With a few more pumps, he finished and pulled out of you before using the final ounce of his strength to roll you on top of him.  
"Oh, [Y/N], I missed you, my love." He pressed a smiling kiss to your forehead. He wrapped his arms around you as you rested your head on his heaving chest.  
"I missed you too, David." You planted a quick kiss at the base of his jaw, your hand coming up to hold his shoulder just before the two of you drifted off into sleep. 


End file.
